Pokemon Drama Island
by PikaScootaloo
Summary: Only three things are infinite: time, human stupidity, and the amount of Pokemon/Total Drama crossovers featuring something like thirty-four new Pokemon with hosts like an Azelf and a sidekick/cook/sadly secondary character like a Rotom. This is exactly that. Episode two (Not-So-Happy Campers Part 2) is up.
1. Not-So-Happy Campers Part 1

"Yo! We're live in the Sevii Ilses, here to bring you the greatest reality show ev... Wait a minute."

A small, blue, levitating Pokemon scanned the sheet of paper he was reading from, a bewildered expression on his face. "Seriously?" he asked the cameraman. "Live? But it can't be. We've had previews airing on Unova's Reality Network. Hell, I saw one fifteen minutes ago with, like, the final fifteen. And you expect the audience to believe that this is _live_?"

The cameraman nodded.

"...do we really have the bar set _that _low?"

Again, the cameraman nodded.

"Huh." He turned back to the camera. "Okay, so! We have thirty-four contestants fighting for the prize of one! Million! Poke! For the next eight weeks, they'll be living in simple cabins, having to hunt for food and—"

The cameraman clear his throat.

"What, no hunting?"

The cameraman nodded.

"Oh, come on! They're Pokemon! I'm a Pokemon! You're an Emboar for Arceus's sake!"

Emboar snorted, giving him a dirty look.

With a melodramatic sigh, he said, "Fiiine, no hunting. I'll get Rotom to cook for them." He cleared his throat. "Now then, our contestants will be arriving shortly."

The sound of a roaring engine perked the host up considerably. "And here's our first contestant!"

A boat drove up to the dock, releasing the first contestant. Its white and purple fur and "I'm better than you disposition" of a cat was the tell that it was a female Meowstic.

"Heya girl," said the host. "How's it feel to be the first one here?"

"Besides you and the flaming boar?" Meowstic said, somewhat amused. "Hey... Actually, you look familiar. Aren't you a legendary Pokemon?"

He smirked. "The best of my two siblings, that's me."

"So you're Uxie."

He scowled. "Azelf."

Meowstic smirked. "The best? Second rate is more like it."

Azelf pushed her off the dock, satisfied with the smack-like splash.

The next boat arrived, releasing an orange camel-like Pokemon. Immediately, it surveyed the summer camps like area, and then groaned. "This is gonna suck, isn't it?" asked Numel.

Azelf gave a dismissive wave. "Relax, it'll be fine."

Meowstic climbed up from the water, her fur soaking wet. "In other words, yes," she scowled.

The next boat releasing a small, round, pink Pokemon. With a giggle that was most definitely feminine, she said, "Hi, I'm Igglybuff!"

"Happy to be here?" Azelf asked.

"You bet! This'll be the perfect chance to make friends!"

The host nodded. "I can honestly say that I'll be sad when your bubble is popped."

"When?" Numel asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I agree," came the female voice of the fourth contestant. Its small, round, green body revealed her to be a Natu. "Azelf, I do hope that sadism isn't your shtick, otherwise this will be no different from the many other reality shows that have aired only to crash and burn."

"Of course not." Azelf seemed a little offended. "What do you take me for, Mew? As If anyone could reach the wicked dickery of that jackass."

Natu gave a slight nod of approval before joining the other three at the other end of the dock.

The fifth Pokemon to arrive was a small black avian. He waved. "Hey guys. I'm Taillow."

"Okay," said Azelf. "Anything else?"

Taillow shook his head.

"Then get over there," he said, using his psychic powers to push him over to the others.

The sixth contestant was a serpent-like Pokemon, light yellow and blue. A Dunsparce. He grinned. "Sup guys. I'm here to meet some dames and play some games, and I'm all out of dames."

Meowstic rolled her eyes. "Gee, I wonder why."

The next boat arrived, revealing a bipedal green mushroom Pokemon. "Hi there. My name's Breloom."

There was an awkward moment of silence.

"...What?"

Meowstic cleared her throat, bringing everyone's attention to her. "Alright, Piloswine in the room, I'm gonna say it: where the hell are your arms?"

Breloom wiggled his stubby little hands. "Haven't you seen a Breloom before?"

"...no. No, I haven't."

Breloom shrugged.

"_How are you shrugging_?" She asked, enunciating her words.

Again, Breloom shrugged, causing Meowstic to groan.

The next to arrive was a Skorupi that simply _exuded _spunk. She snickered upon seeing the other seven. "Ah, now that's what I like to see. A ragtag bunch of misfits, just like my old crew!"

"Misfits?" asked Taillow.

"In what world is there a group of people including a cynic and a happy-go-lucky girl willingly working together?" Numel asked, referring to himself and Igglybuff.

But before anything else could be said, there was a loud music beat.

_"Everyday I'm Shucklin'."_

Music started up as all eyes landed on the Shuckle that had stepped onto the dock. His shades completely drove home the point that this guy was _wicked cool._

No one could take their eyes off as he sauntered forward, his movements having the effect of slow motion.

And then he tripped.

The music came to a screeching halt as his shades tumbled off. He looked up to the others and chuckled. "Guess that's enough of that," he said, standing back up and storing his shades in his shell. He slithered towards the others, standing next to Dunsparce.

The serpent gave him a look of awe. "Dude. You and me. We're gonna be bros for life."

"You know it." Shuckle bumped a tentacle on Dunsparce's head to simulate a fist bump.

The ninth (re: tenth) one to arrive was a Girafarig, who seemed fairly normal. At least until she spoke. "...What? Come on, be nice... No, I'm not telling that Shuckle that he could pass for C'thuhlu, stop saying that."

Meowstic was the first to speak after an awkward silence. "Are you talking to... your tail?"

Girafarig seemed a bit shocked that Meowstic spoke, though quickly relaxed. "Oh, yeah. Sorry if she's giving trouble."

"That's... Okay?"

Girafarig smiled before walking to the others, still gaining confused stares.

"So, what, is that a tail puppet?" Skorupi asked.

Girafarig frowned. "No, she's a—"

"Butt puppet!" Skorupi interrupted, as if she had made a great breakthrough. "A Buppet!"

"That's... weird," said Helioptile.

"Wait, Helioptile?" Azelf asked. "When did _you _get here?"

"Uh, I plead the fifth?"

Azelf pushed him to the other end of the dock, accidentally bumping him into the Lucario that had just arrived into the lake. "Go get _properly _introduced."

"Okay, okay! Sheesh..." The black and yellow electric lizard noticed the camera, and started to get uneasy. "Uh, can you... not point the camera at me?"

Azelf was unamused. "Dude, you're on a reality show. You'd think you'd realize that being televized was a given."

Helioptile rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah, you'd think that..." He walked over to the others just as Lucario climbed up from the lake.

He scowled. "You know, I don't really appreciate being pushed into water upon arriving."

"And I don't really appreciate you," Azelf said. "You getting a Mega Evolution and I don't, how dare you?"

"That's irrelevant."

"It's relevant enough to be an excuse for you to be the designated butt monkey, now let someone else have the spot light."

Lucario grumbled, heading over to the others.

The thirteenth to arrive was a Pokemon that, at first, seemed to have a terrifying glare. Then everyone realized that it was simply her _wings,_ and not Masquerain herself.

She bowed as much as she could. "Delighted to be here."

"This is Masquerain!" Azelf said, stating the obvious.

Skorupi groaned. "Ugh, a snooty rich girl."

Masquerain eyed the purple bug, floating over to her. "Excuse me, Skorupi, was it? I'll have you know that making a first impression be your only one to be quite costly. I, personally, find myself to be tolerant, not snooty, and I actually come from a middle class family. We're well off, but far from rich. So please, do try to see from outward appearances."

Skorupi hummed, mulling it over. "Yeah, I guess you're right. That's a good thing to improve my viewpoint, thanks!"

Masquerain nodded. "Not a problem, my friend."

As soon as Masquerain fluttered into the group, the next boat arrived, revealing a Lilligant. She gave a demure wave. "Hi, my name's—"

"Outta the way, cupcake," snorted a Magmar, who stomped on by, pushing Lilligant out of the way and into the water.

"That was Lilligant, and this is Magmar," said Azelf. "Glad to be here, Magmar?"

"Only if I win the money, Twinkle toes," he said, snorting flames.

"Hey Lucario, good news. I hate Magmar now, so you're off the butt monkey hook!"

But Lucario wasn't listening. Currently, he had his hand outstretched to Lilligant, the former still in the water. "Here, let me help you," he said.

Lilligant blushed, taking the hand that started helping her out of the water. "T-Thank you."

Lucario nodded.

Azelf gave a uim. "This is taking too long, don't you guys agree?"

"We have to be at least half way through, right?" said Breloom.

"Okay, one, no, we've still got nineteen more to introduce. Two, I was _talking_ to the readers. I mean... yeah, readers."

"Don't you mean viewers?" Numel asked. "This is a reality show, you know."

"Which totally give me free reign to slap the fourth wall silly," Azelf said, then turned to you. "Can you believe this guy?"

The cameraman grunted, bringing Azelf's attention back to reality.

"Ah, right." He took out a phone and immediately started talking into it. "Rotom, bring them by threes instead, this is taking too long. And also, do you know where I can find a restaurant that allows me to throw a party? We both know what happened to the last one." He paused before moving the phone away. "Guess I should dial something first."

But Rotom seemed to share Azelf's sentiments, for the next boat to arrive housed three Pokemon, one of them bolting out the moment the boat hit the dock.

"Someone tell that Hoppip to stay _far _away from me," snarled the Krokorok that had stepped onto the dock. "She's insane."

"...and so then, Granny DialGaGa sacrificed herself for the glory of Delibird, and I'm the reincarnation of her! So, in short, my name is Hoppip!" came Hoppip's voice as she left the boat with an uneasy looking Furret.

The Furret nodded. "That's... good to hear?"

Hoppip gasped. "Oh, we're here!"

"We're here?!" Furret gasped, noticing the others on the dock. She hastily composed herself before saying, "Uhm, hi! I'm Furret, and I hope to make lots of friends!"

Krokorok snorted. "This isn't a friendly competition, Red."

She seemed confused at the nickname before realizing what he meant. She instinctively touched the flower adorned on her right ear. "Oh, my flower! ...am I the only one who accessorised?"

"We're Pokemon, darling," Masquerain smiled warmly. "That's not a thing that we do."

"I think it looks pretty on you," Breloom said.

Furret blushed.

The next boat arrived, releasing a disappointed Corphish. "Man, these two are downers," Corphish said, pointing back to the boat. "They wouldn't even smile at my jokes!"

"I, uhm, can't smile," stuttered the Lampent that exited the boat. She bowed her head shyly before floating over to the others.

"And I just thought it was stupid," said the Furfrou that exited the boat as well.

"Aw, c'mon, have a heart," Corphish said.

"No," Furfrou said gruffly before he walked over to the others.

The next boat nearly broke everyone's eardrums, as a piercing squeal erupted from it, followed by an identical one. Once the boat docked, an Inkay and a Spheal exited the boat, chatting it up.

"You look amazing!" complimented the Spheal. "And there's no make up at all?"

"Nope!" chirped Inkay. "I don't even know what make up is!"

"Me neither!"

Most of the others stared in shock.

"Oh dear Arceus, that Inkay is the cutest thing ever," Helioptile gaped.

"They're both annoying," Furfrou grunted.

"I'll need hearing aids if I'm on the same team as them," Numel added.

"Consider yourself lucky you didn't have to _share a boat _with them," moaned the third Pokemon on the boat. She stumbled out, revealing herself to be a Venipede.

"I feel sorry for you," Azelf said to Venipede. "No, really. Now get over to the others. We've still got ten left."

She complied, and immediately after, another boat arrived. Stepping off first was a Kricketune, suspended in air using her wings. Lifting an arm, she proceeded to sound out a melody that calmed even the most irritable.

And then Hoppip landed on her.

"HI! I'm Hoppip what's your name oh you're a Kricketune good to know do you know what happened in Navel Rock I sure don't!"

Kricketune just stared wide-eyed, unable to grasp a single word. "Uhm... Hi?"

A Munchlax exited the boat, looking fairly confident until he took a step on the dock. Immediately, his entire body broke through the wood, leaving him stuck. "Aw man, not again."

"Want me to help you?" offered the Hippopotas that exited after him.

"Yeah, duh."

He steadied himself in front of the piece of wood closest to Munchlax' position. With a deep breathe, he slowly lowered his front hoof. Slowly... Slowly... Slooow—

"Jeez, come on already!" Munchlax grunted.

Ignoring the demand, Hippopotas lightly tapped the wood, causing it to flip the other end up, releasing Munchlax.

Everyone just stared.

Hippopotas shrugged sheepishly. "Yeah, I'm kinda strong. One tap is all I need. Of course, I can't really actually hit the ground like that without—"

Unfortunately, Hippopotas stomped on the dock absentmindedly to prove his point, which caused Munchlax to hurtle far into the lake.

"...something... bad... happening," Hippopotas finished.

Munchlax's voice was heard clear as day. "HELP I'VE FLOATEN AND I CAN'T GET UP. CALL LIFE ALERT."

"I'd like to help, but we're kind of on a schedule here," Azelf shrugged. "Next boat."

The next one to arrive also docked, if that wasn't obvious enough. The first of three was a small little Floette. She smiled. "Hi! I hope to have lots of fun!"

"That's not what this game's about," came the male voice of a Zoroark, who exited the boat after her. "But I guess ignorance is bliss."

The duo walked over to the others, Azelf looking confused. "There should be three on there, not two."

"You must not have seen me, then," shrugged a Mr. Mime that stood behind Azelf.

Azelf recoiled slightly. "Oh, it's you. The magician guy."

Mr. Mime tipped his top hat. "That'd be me."

Meowstic seemed suddenly interested in this new arrival. "You're a... magician?" she asked, eyes widened.

Mr. Mime gave a knowing smile. "Indeed. After all, what you see..." He reached behind her ear and pulled out a magician's wand. "...is what you get." He handed the wand to Meowstic.

She eyed it with interest and shock. "This is..."

"Is what?" asked Taillow.

Immediately she scowled, tucking the wand away in her neck fluff. "It's nothing, shut up."

"Four more to go!" Azelf said, a little bit relieved. "All four should be on the next bo... dammit."

Indeed, the boat arrived, though a little too quickly. It crashed into the previous boat, then immediately caught on fire.

"The boat, the boat, the boat is on fire!" Hoppip cackled.

"WE DON'T NEED NO WATER LET THAT SEA MO-BIEL BURN," Munchlax called out.

Apparently, that's what they did, for they just left it to burn. The remaining four scurried off from the boat before it exploded.

"This is Ampharos, Corsola, Absol, and Rampardos!" Azelf announced.

Ampharos panted. "Hey there... I'm in it... to win it!... ooh, boy..."

Corsola seemed more composed than her female friend. "Yeah... Same here."

Absol grunted. "I hope this isn't an ill omen of things to come," he said.

"Yeeeeah, I have a little more faith in this game," Rampardos said.

"Rampardos."

"Yeah?"

"You're tipping the dock," Azelf said.

Within seconds, the dock tipped upside down, sending everyone down into the water.

* * *

><p>"...are we on? We are? Okay." Azelf cleared his throat before addressing everyone else, now on dry land. "Sorry about that, folks."<p>

"YOU SHOULD BE YOU LITTLE—"

Furfrou kicked the fuming Magmar back into the water.

"Furfrou, just for that, you get automatic immunity," Azelf said.

Furfrou shrugged.

"Anyway, in case you haven't noticed, you are on Pokemon Drama Island! Here in the secluded Ten Isles, you will be competing with and against each other for the grand prize of one million Poke!"

Some perked up at the mention of the prize.

"At this moment, you'll be split up into two teams. When I call your name, please stand to the right of me." He motioned to the general spot next to him. "Furret... Natu... Ampharos..."

Furret seemed surprised to have been picked first, Ampharos seemed confident, and Natu just seemed stoic.

"Taillow... Breloom... Corphish..."

Taillow and Breloom smiled, while Corphish pumped his fist into the air.

"Zoroark... Floette... Mr. Mime..."

Zoroark nodded, Floette grinned, and Mr. Mime tipped his hat.

"Meowstic... Inkay... Venipede..."

"Crap," muttered Venipede. Meowstic seemed confident, while Inkay giggled.

"Skorupi... Dunsparce... Shuckle..."

Skorupi snickered while Dunsparce and Shuckle shared a fist bump.

"Munchlax and Hippopotas."

The duo grinned.

"You seventeen will henceforth be known as... The Mystic Mesprit!"

There were some cheers, some murmurs, and some looks of curiousity., but none were expanded on before Azelf got to calling the next team.

"For team two, please stand to the left of me. Krokorok... Masquerain... Corsola..."

Krokorok smirked, Corsola grinned, and Masquerain gave a small smile.

"Girafarig... Lucario... Rampardos..."

Girafarig stomped her hooves to signal approval, Lucario gave a slight nod, and Rampardos nodded his head like yeah.

"Lilligant... Lampent... Kricketune..."

Lilligant smiled, Lampent bowed, and Kricketune hummed.

"Helioptile... Furfrou... Numel..."

"Oh joy," said both Furfrou and Numel cynically. They looked at each other in shock, then gave each other nods of approval. Helioptile tried his best to avoid the camera.

"Spheal... Absol... _Magmar__, _" Azelf seethed, gritting his teeth.

Spheal clapped her fins, Absol nodded, and Magmar glared, puffing out a puff of smoke.

"Igglybuff and Hoppip," Azelf finished.

Both of them cheered for slightly different reasons.

"You guys are now... The Annoying Uxies!"

"Um. What," Numel said flatly.

"That's not alliterative," Furfrou said.

"Of course it is!" argued Azelf. "The 'uh' in 'annoying' and the 'yew' in 'Uxie' are both sounds the letter U makes!"

"Then it's not alliterative," said Numel. "It's assonance. Hell, not even that."

"Potato, pot-8-os."

"Why are we annoying and they're mystic?" Krokorok said, raising an eyebrow.

"Magmar," he said bluntly. Before Magmar could give any threats, Azelf clasped his hands together. "Okay! Onto the tour!"

He led he thirty-four contestants to a campfire pit. "This here is the place most of you will come to hate."

"What if we hate it already?" Numel said.

"Then you're a downer and I can tell that you'll somehow be a fan favorite when you do nothing productive. But back to this! Every few days, each team will participate in a challenge. The winning team receives immunity, meaning they get to stay here for another few days. The losing team, however, must report here the following night, where you will vote off the person of your choosing. It could be because they cost your team the challenge. Maybe because they're planning to off you, so you turn the tables. Or maybe it's simply because they are unlikable. The point is, you have only your allies and your enemies, and sometimes, your allies can _become _your enemies."

This caused a few worried glances between the two teams.

Azelf continued, motioning towards an outhouse stationed close to the campfire pit. "That there is the confession cam. Use it to express your inner most secrets and fears. It's also where you'll vote who to eliminate."

"What happens if you're eliminated?" asked Floette.

"Uh, just that?"

"No, I mean, where do they go?"

"Ah. The loser must head over to the Dock of Shame, which... isn't repaired yet, so I hope you like a swim! Board the Boat of Losers, and you can never come back. EV—ER. Any questions?"

Zoroark raised his hand. "Are the confessionals private?"

"Should be," Azelf shrugged.

Zoroark's eyes narrowed, but he ultimately stayed silent.

"Alright then," Azelf said, and he led everyone to the mess hall. There, it was exactly as the name implied. Most of the tables and the walls looked to have been cleaned once in its olden life. Stationed at the end was presumably the cook, who fit the profile of a Rotom.

"Hey, is that Rotom?" Taillow asked.

"Duh," Azelf said, floating over to Rotom. "Heya buddy, say something for our audience at home."

"If you expect me to cook for thirty-four teens, you're out of your mind, Azelf," Rotom grunted.

"That was Rotom!" Azelf said gleefully.

"Duh," Magmar sneered, resulting in a glare from the blue legendary.

"Anywaaay, every morning and afternoon, you'll report here for breakfast or dinner. Our kind cook Rotom has been so kind as to agree to cook for you all."

"Not _thirty-four_, Azelf," Rotom groaned. "I was expecting somewhere around twenty-five."

Azelf gave him a pat on the back. "Don't worry buddy; the numbers will dwindle soon enough."

Some seemed uneasy at that.

"Alright then," Azelf said. "I'll show you to your cabins, and then you can come back here for breakfast, or you can just dick around the island."

He led the teams to two wooden cabins, looking to be on the verge of collapse. "Right cabin is Mesprit's, left is Uxie's. Girls get the right side, boys the left. Any questions?"

Besides a few murmurs amongst each other, nothing was said.

"Alright then. I'll see you later." With a snap of his fingers, he teleported away, allowing everyone to congregate to their rooms.

* * *

><p><em>Mesprit'sGirls_

Most of the female Mesprits decided on simply staying in their rooms. As they situated themselves to the bunk beds, Furret decided to strike up a conversation.

"So, uhm, how are you guys?" she asked sheepishly. Small talk wasn't really once of Furret's fortes.

"I had my ears crying blood, it was great!" Venipede snarled, irritation and sarcasm mixing together.

"Aw, what's wrong, you mad at little old' Inkay?" Skorupi said, fluttering her suddenly visible eyelashes. She lied casually on the bunk atop of Venipede's.

"And Spheal, yes," Venipede scowled.

"Hey, come on now," Ampharos said, finished with stuffing her suitcases under the bed that was under Furret's. She picked up Inkay. "This ain't a face you can stay mad at."

She lightly squeezed Inkay, causing her to look like a plush doll. The squid gave a giggle, flapping her little fins.

"My ears beg to differ."

"You don't have any."

"That doesn't mean she's incapable of hearing noises," Natu said, poking her head up from the bunk above Inkay's, "regardless if she hasn't any visible ones."

Ampharos shrugged. "Eh, I guess so. Still, if it were me, I don't think I could get mad at Inkay ever."

"Well, Venipede isn't you."

"True."

From one of the empty bunks, Meowstic said, "Hey, could you keep it down? Some of us are _trying to sleep."_

"At ten AM?" Furret asked.

"You try waking up at three in the morning just to make it to the boat on time."

"Can't you just teleport?" Skorupi asked.

Meowstic didn't answer. She just pulled the covers over her head.

%%%

**Meowstic: This** **_sucks._ Don't they know we have a challenge soon? I swear, if they get voted off because they can't do anything, they'll only have themselves to blame.**

**%%%**

* * *

><p><em>MespritsBoys_

"But seriously dude. There's _gotta _be a party ball in here."

"Yeah, totally," Shuckle nodded at Dunsparce's comment.

"Thirded!" Munchlax cheered.

"Fourthed! Hippopotas agreed.

Taillow wasn't sure how to feel about this. "I'm not sure how to feel about this."

"I do," Corphish said, raising a claw. "Fifthed! You in, Taillow?"

"...Sixthed?"

"WHOO!" the other five cheered.

"Majority rules!" Munchlax said. "Six to three, aw yeah!"

"More like six to none," Corphish said. "The other three are in the mess hall."

"I think I'll go in there then," Taillow said.

"Aw, you cop out!" Corphish teased. "But I'll come with."

Taillow and Corphish walked out, leaving the other four to their discussion.

* * *

><p><em>UxiesGirls_

"...and _that _was the song that tamed Mr. Wiggles," Kricketune concluded.

"My tail says it's nice!" Girafarig said.

Lament gave a bow. "I enjoyed it."

Hoppip was writing down the lyrics. "Okay, so when you say 'Kindness is in the air', do you really mean, 'I want to feast on a Tropius's innards'?"

"What does 'innards' mean?" Spheal asked innocently.

"You don't need to know, darling," Masquerain said. "Now would you like to pick out some beds now, you all?"

"Well, I already have," Corsola said, sitting on the bed atop of Masquerain.

Masquerain nodded. "Then it seems you're the only one who did."

"I don't know. I think I saw Igglybuff set up her things."

"Yup!" Igglybuff said from her bed. She hopped down and joined the others.

"And Lilligant?" Masquerain continued.

"She's over at the mess hall, I think."

Masquerain gave a hum. "I suppose I'll go check on her, then."

"You really shouldn't," Corsola said. "She's her own Pokemon; you can't just make sure everyone's in sync like that. Kills some sort of vibe, I think."

With a him, Masquerain asked, "Then what do you suppose I do?"

"Sleep. Get ready for the challenge." With that, Corsola threw her blanket over herself, trying to nap.

Mulling it over, Masquerain ultimately decided to follow her words, taking a spot underneath her bed.

* * *

><p><em>UxiesBoys_

The boys side, meanwhile, wasn't nearly as hectic. Most of them had decided on their beds and were now currently relaxing.

Krokorok, however, was busy using his nail to scratch the ceiling.

From below his bed, Rampardos poked his head up. "What's going on there?"

"I'm carving a skull," he said simply.

"Isn't that a thing you should, y'know, not do?"

Krokorok scoffed. "What are you, a cop?"

"N–" Rampardos stopped, checking over himself quickly before saying, "Nope, not a cop."

Rolling his eyes, Krokorok said, "Then mind your own business, capiche?"

"Hey!" Magmar called out. "You losers gonna shut your yaps or do I gotta do it myself?"

Krokorok just turned to Rampardos. "Hey, how much you wanna bet I can twist Magmar in a knot in twelve seconds."

"Oh, I don't bet. Last year, I kind of lost a good chunk of money from a Pyroar in a wizard's cloak that played a card trick on me."

The Ground type just gave Rampardos a look that said '_Dude, focus.'_.

"Oh. Riiiight," he said, giving a conspiratory wink.

From above Magmar's bed, Absol calmly told the Fire type, "You might want to start running."

"Oh yeah? What's gonna–" He stopped suddenly, seeing Krokorok suddenly in front of him, knuckles cracking. "...make... me."

"I'm a nice guy; I'll give ya ten seconds," Krokorok said.

With a sheepish chuckle, Magmar started towards the door. "You know, I just realized I left the, uh, microwave oven toaster coffee maker... Y'know' I'm just gonna go now." He bolted out of the room.

With a smirk and a snort, Krokorok said, "That's more like it."

"Agreed," Furfrou said from his top bunk. "Magmar's presence just irritates me."

"What _doesn't_?" Numel asked from the bunk below Furfrou's.

"Fair enough."

* * *

><p>Those that weren't in their cabins were sitting within the mess hall. No one knew each other well enough to sit in groups greater than three, and the only group that did consisted of Zoroark, Floette, and Mr. Mime.<p>

"So, this food looks... Nice?" Floette said in an effort to make conversation.

"It's burnt sausage. The only Pokemon that would find this nice would be hardcore carnivores," Zoroark said.

She giggled. "Hardcore carnivore; nice rhyme!"

"...yeah?"

She gave a sly yet innocent grin. "You must be a poet that didn't even know it!"

"Sure, let's go with that," he shrugged.

**%%%**

**Zoroark: Let's make no pretenses for this season. I'm what you call a power player; I'm going to play the game, and I'll do a damn good job at it, guaranteed. _(Leans back a little) _Step one; know thy enemy.**

**%%%**

"So, what's your story?" Zoroark asked, pointing his spoon at Mr. Mime's direction. "A magician doesn't seem that practical here."

Mr. Mime shrugged. "I like being in competitions. You'll never know what happens, just like with magic."

"So there's the connection," Zoroark murmured to himself, out of Mr. Mime's earshot.

"Can you do a magic trick now?" Floette asked, eyes gleaming. Suddenly, they began to gleam even brighter, with a dazzling light flashing between the trio.

Mr. Mime seemed in phase, but Zoroark hissed. "Gah! What the _hell_ was that?!"

She shrank back, refusing to meet Zoroark's eyes. "Sometimes that happens... I get too excited, and I use some of my moves. Mostly Dazzling Gleam."

"A Fairy type move," Mr. Mime noted.

"Obviously," Zoroark groaned, rubbing his eyes.

"Sorry," she apologized.

**%%%**

**Zoroark: _(Gargles eyes with eye drops)_**

**_%%%_**

With those three resuming their breakfast, others like Breloom were far enough away to not even notice the mini spectacle. In fact, he was content in pretending to eat his burnt food. That is, until Corphish and Taillow barged in, the former slinging his arm around Breloom.

"Hey hey, what's up man?" Corphish said. "You missed one heck of a debate."

"Apparently, everybody loves party balls," Taillow said. Seeing Breloom's confused expression, he added, "Yeah, I thought the same thing."

"Aw, come on, party balls are amazing! Almost as great as disco balls!"

"Aren't those the ones you see—"

"At discos, duh," Corphish said, interrupting Breloom. "Dude, get cultured."

"And get your feet checked," said a voice from under the table. "Seriously, you're poking my tail."

Breloom glanced under the table. "Oh, sorry Helioptile." He adjusted his feet accordingly.

"Thanks."

Corphish ducked under the table. "Dude! Why are you under there?"

Helioptile poked his head out. "I'm avoiding the cameras."

"But you're on a reality show," Taillow pointed out.

"Yeah... Not one of my brightest ideas."

At another table, Lucario sat alone, simply eating his breakfast. That is, until someone tapped his shoulder. He glanced over, seeing Lilligant. "Hello."

"Hi," she said. "I just wanted to thank you for earlier."

"Pulling you out of the lake?"

Lilligant nodded. "Yes. That. Thank you."

Lucario gave a slight nod, taking a bite out of his food. "You're welcome."

Lilligant was prepared to speak more until the intercom buzzed. _"Time to begin, campers! Please file into the mess hall! Absences will be dealt with by having you fired. Out of a cannon. Let's go!"_

As soon as it fizzled to a stop, Lilligant silently groaned.

**%%%**

**Lilligant: I didn't really get the chance to thank Lucario more than I already did, and that's just going to bother me for the rest of the day.**

**%%%**

Everyone gradually started walking in, and soon, all thirty-four players were squished into the mess hall.

With a grandiose blue cloud of smoke, Azelf appeared in front of everyone. Of course, most of them closest to Azelf started coughing.

"Could you–gack!–not appear like that anymore?" Absol coughed. "I'm an asthmatic."

"Sucks to be you!" Azelf said, swishing the smoke away from himself. "But now it's time for your first challenge! Meet me up that super huge cliff, pronto!" With that, he teleported away, leaving behind another cloud of blue smoke.

"I wonder what the first challenge's gonna be?" Furret asked, coughing afterwards.

Krokorok scoffed then coughed. "It's our first challenge. Odds are, it's better than being in here."

No sooner had he said that, the smoke was just enough to turn on the sprinklers, drenching everyone in not-so-sprinkly water.

One thing was clear.

This was gonna suck.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So it begins! I gotta say, I have high hopes for this story, and I'm not gonna let it die like my other fics. ...actually, none of my TD docs are really dead. They're just updated really sporadically. This will probably have some sort of priority higher than the others, but I doubt it. But this _will_ be finished, come hell or high water.**

**Now, if you're like me and hate introducing every character for one chapter, sorry, but it had to be done. Here's a list of all the characters and their stereotypes.**

**...**

**Absol: The Seer (aka, male Dawn)**

**Ampharos: The Action Girl Heroine**

**Breloom: The Responsible Guy (aka, Mike without MPD being the focus for his drama)**

**Corphish: The Class Clown**

**Corsola: The Go-With-The-Flow Girl (aka, sort of Bridgette, but not entirely)**

**Dunsparce: The Party Dude**

**Floette: The Accident Prone**

**Furfrou: The Grouch**

**Furret: The Nice Girl (aka, Zoey in all her holy glory)**

**Girafarig: The Buppet Master (aka, crazy like Trent, but for a different reason)**

**Helioptile: The Average Joe**

**Hippopotas: The Strong Guy **

**Hoppip: The Crazy Chick (aka, Izzy)**

**Igglybuff: The Friend To All **

**Inkay: The Cutie Patootie**

**Kricketune: The Music Maker (aka, Ella)**

**Krokorok: The Delinquent (aka, Duncan, only without the attention whoring or Karma Houdini tendencies)**

**Lament: The Polite Lady**

**Lilligant: The Pushover (more in a literal sense)**

**Lucario: The Leader**

**Magmar: The Wannabe Punk**

**Masquerain: The Regal and Refined Lady**

**Meowstic: The Power Player(aka, World Tour-esque Heather; aka the most interesting character I'll ever write)**

**Mr. Mime: The Magician**

**Munchlax: The Lovable Lug (aka, kind of Owen, though not entirely)**

**Natu: The Stoic Chick**

**Numel: The High IQ (aka, Noah)**

**Rampardos: The Right-Hand Man (aka, sort of plays the Tyler role, but is really a homage to Kronk from The Emperor's New Groove)**

**Shuckle: The Party Dude's Best Bro**

**Skorupi: The Spunky Chick (aka, sort of Junko from Dangan Ronpa)**

**Spheal: The Ball Of Fun**

**Taillow: The Middle Man**

**Venipede: The Snark Knight (aka, Megara from Hercules)**

**Zoroark: The Devious Player**

**...**

**Azelf: The Host With The Most**

**Room: That One Guy Who Seems To Always Be With The Host For Some Inexplicable Reason**

**...**

**NEXT TIME: "Not-So-Happy Campers Part 2": To start things off, he teams are going to have to dive off of a thousand foot cliff. You know, because that's totally original. In the end, one team will have to say good bye to another.**

**...**

**Special thanks to Dark Amphithere, who was more than supportive about this. Seriously dude, you rock!**


	2. Not-So-Happy Campers Part 2

**Hello, hello, hello! Thanks for continuing to the next chapter. It means you have some sort of interest in it! Thanks a bunch!**

**Now then, last time, we met our thirty-four players, separating them into the teams Mystic Mesprit (Furret, Natu, Ampharos, Taillow, Breloom, Corphish, Floette, Zoroark, Mr. Mime, Inkay, Meowstic, Venipede, Skorupi, Dunsparce, Shuckle, Munchlax, and Hippopotas) and Annoying Uxie (Krokorok, Masquerain, Corsola, Lilligant, Lucario, Kricketune, Lampent, Igglybuff, Hoppip, Helioptile, Furfrou, Numel, Spheal, Girafarig, Rampardos, Magmar, and Absol). And now, we'll finally start the first challenge, a classic I'm sure you're all familiar with and may even loathe. Let's go!**

* * *

><p>"Glad to see you're all in tip-top shape!" Azelf chirped.<p>

Needless to say, all thirty-four of them were still soaking wet, not to mention tired from the thousand mile hike up to the top of the cliff.

Azelf, however, was comically oblivious to this. "Aw, what's wrong? You haven't even gotten through the challenge yet and you're already mad!"

Krokorok was the only one who seemed angry enough to do something about it. He stomped over and grasped Azelf around the neck as tight as he could so that he wouldn't actually suffocate him, despite eighty percent of him wanting to do so. "If you think I'm gonna sit here and let you get away with this, you've got another thing coming."

The host gasped. "Violence against the host! Against the rules! Kywaaaah, help me silver spears!"

There was a moment of stilled silence when nothing happened.

Azelf cursed. "DAMMIT MONOBEAR YOU SAID I COULD USE IT THIS ONE TIME."

Even Krokorok was too confused by this. Slowly, he set the sprite down, letting Azelf float there.

"Okay, look, sorry," Azelf said. "But we really have to get to this challenge now."

Krokorok composed himself, giving a quick sneer before heading back to the others.

Wiping the dirt from his body, Azelf began to announce the challenge. "Okay, it's really simple. See down there?" He pointed down the cliff, where there was water as far as the eye could see. Within it was a small circle of rope and buoys, almost like a safe zone. "That's where you need to dive. The safe zone is the only safe part of it. Dive and get your team a point. The team with the most points wins this part. Any questions?"

Corsola peered down. "Is it fresh?"

"What?"

"Is the water fresh?" She clarified.

"Oh, definitely! We even hired some fresh water Sharpedo to maul you if you don't make it to the safe zone!"

"As long as it's fresh," Corsola shrugged, walking back to her team.

"So, that's all we have to do?" Zoroark asked. "Dive and hope for the best?"

"Pretty much, yeah," Azelf said. "And you don't have to land in the safe zone to get a point. You just need to dive."

"So we could through our entire team down and win?" Magmar asked, almost hungrily.

"Uh... Yeah. Dude, you have issues."

**%%%**

**Zoroark: What an idiot. Obviously, if you hurl everyone down, you'll win the challenge, but then you'll be enemy number one. Then it's bye-bye come the next challenge.**

**%%%**

Azelf clasped his hands together. "Any more questions, or can we finally get through this bout of exposition?"

No one raised their hands or appendages.

With a giddy grin, he said, "Then let's start! Mesprits, you're up first!"

Everyone immediately decided on Corphish to be the first jumper.

"What? Why me?"

"You're a water type," Venipede said flatly.

"Oh yeah." Without a moment's hesitation, he jumped off of the cliff, his radical cheer echoing the entire time until a large splash was heard.

As everyone peered over, Corphish's head bobbed up from the safe zone. "Come on in guys, the water's great!"

"Good enough for me," Taillow shrugged. Flapping his wings, he soared down into the water, hitting the safe zone right in the middle.

His head broke free from the water. "How'd I do?"

"Good," Corphish said. "But maybe you can wait until I get out of the water first, eh?"

As the duo swam to shore, a member of the Annoying Uxie piped up. "That's not fair!" Magmar snorted. "He _flew _down!"

"All he needed to do was dive," Furfrou growled. "And he did that. Now shut up."

"Dive, you say?" Natu asked. Concentrating for a moment, she was soon enveloped in a dark pink aura, levitating slightly. "Mr. Mime, Inkay, Meowstic. We can just go down like this."

Mr. Mime and Inkay seemed generally pleased, though Meowstic was visibly upset. "Uh, wouldn't that be too easy?"

"I don't see why it can't be," Zoroark added, causing Meowstic to glare at him.

"W-Well, if you're so sure, why don't _you _go down next?"

Zoroark shrugged, taking a casual step off of the cliff. He landed in the safe zone and walked off, hardly affected by any of this.

"Uh, I'm no physics expert, but shouldn't hitting the water that far away hurt?" asked Breloom.

"It'll be fine," Furret said with a warm smile. "Corphish and Taillow and Zoroark are okay."

"...still. Could someone else go?"

"Certainly," Natu said, both flying and levitating down the cliff. Mr. Mime followed suit, both of them landing in the safe zone.

Skorupi peered down and smiled. "This'll be fun!"

"Seriously?" Venipede asked. "Do you really mean that or are you just being sarcastic?"

Only one way to find out!" said Skorupi, grabbing Venipede and jumping off the cliff with her.

**%%%**

**Venipede: _(Is sopping wet, a nasty glare on her face)_**

**%%%**

**Munchlax:** **_(Walks in, then stops)_ Uh, are confession cams supposed to have only two walls?**

**%%%**

Dunsparce nudged Shuckle. "You in?"

Shuckle shook his head. "Rock type. Can't."

"Oh, do we have our first chicken on board?" Azelf asked.

"Guess so." He turned to Dunsparce. "Can't do it man. Go on without me."

"No way dude," Dunsparce said. "Bros gotta stick together."

They shared a "fist bump" just as Azelf strapped on Torchic hats to their heads. "Gentlemen, you may take the long hike down the mountain." And so they did.

**%%%**

**Ampharos: Man, that's amazing. They've become so close these pass few hours. Even if we lose this, no way am I voting those two off yet. They've got, like, too good a bond.**

**%%%**

**Meowstic: _(Beats her head on the wall in frustration)_**

**%%%**

"So that's seven jumpers and two chickens. We've still got Ampharos, Meowstic, Inkay, Furret, Breloom, Floette, Munchlax and Hippopotas."

"Uh-uh, no way am I jumping down," Meowstic said, backing up.

"And why not?" Ampharos said, just daring her to say the wrong answer.

"Because... uhm..." She paused, racking her brain for an answer. "...I'll get my fur wet."

"Ex- _cuse_ me?" Ampharos glared.

Meowstic kept her stance, not even recoiling from the Electric type's glare. "You heard me."

"Oh, _you're jumpin'._"

"Make me!" Meowstic challenged.

And so Ampharos did. She grabbed Meowstic and hurled her straight down the cliff, the Psychic type's screams echoing for eons until they were interrupted by a smack-like splash.

Meowstic bobbed her head out of the water, glaring daggars at Ampharos. Although, there was just a hint of a smirk that was too far away for any of the others to notice.

**%%%**

**Meowstic: (_Sighs in relief). _That was too close of a bullet I dodged. I gotta get better at hiding this... _(Pauses, thinking of a suitable term)_ Quirk, I guess.**

**%%%**

"That was... kind of mean," Furret said to Ampharos. "Couldn't you have just talked it out with her?"

"Sorry girl, but I'm not letting her throw this challenge because of her fur," Ampharos shrugged. "And hey, I threw her in the safe zone, didn't I?"

"Which must've hurt since it's a thousand feet high," Breloom added. "So, so high..."

"Dude, we're Pokemon," Ampharos said. "We can survive anything. Like this!" With that, she jumped off the cliff, cheering all the way.

"Nine jumpers and two chickens!" Azelf cheerfully announced. "Who's going next?"

"I will!" Floette said. Grabbing her feather, she dove off the cliff and fell.

And fell.

And fell.

And fell.

And—

"Can't you hurry up?" Azelf groaned. "You're not even a foot from the ground!'

Floette shrugged, still floating down. "I can't help that I'm lighter than a feather!"

With another groan, Azelf floated down and snatched the Fairy type up. "Okay, you dove, you get the point, now go."

Floette and her team seemed pleased while the other team seemed visibly upset.

"Yeah, you would complain," Azelf grunted to the Uxies. He turned to the Mesprits. "Ten jumpers and three chickens, so who's—"

"Three?" Hippopotas asked. "Only Shuckle and Dunsparce didn't jump."

"Yeah, I'm kind of assuming you're not jumping either, since you're a Ground type and all."

Hippopotas frowned. "But I'm planning on jumping."

"Then do it."

"Okay, I will."

"Now."

"Fine!" he spluttered, taking a step off of the cliff and started falling. Hitting the water, while unpleasant, did give his team the point.

Munchlax grinned. "If he's going, then I am too! _COWABUNGA!" _Fueled by his determination, he flung himself off, realizing too late that this was a bad idea. The entire was down, his determined cheer was replaced by screams of terror.

"Alright! Next is—" It was then that Munchlax landed, hitting the water so hard that the splash drenched everyone on the cliff, include Azelf, who was interrupted by the splash. "... you three."

Breloom started physically shaking, which brought on Furret's worry. "Uhm, Breloom?"

His teeth clattering, he stuttered, "H-Huh?!"

"We're going to have to jump soon."

He gulped, peering down the cliff, Seeing just how high he really was finally drove him to run away, screaming like a little girl.

"Three chickens!" Azelf giddily said.

**%%%**

**Breloom: Okay, so _maybe_ I freaked out there. Wouldn't you? I mean, it's so high up and so, so high... so..._ (Goes into fetal position)_**

**_%%%_**

Furret sighed, stepping off the cliff and landing in the safe zone.

Inkay, being the last one to jump, bounced her way off the cliff. Unfortunately, she bounced too far, and she landed well outside of the safe zone.

Cries of "Inkay!" and "Look out!" were heard as the dorsal fin of a Sharpedo made its was to the unsuspecting Inkay. It came closer... and closer... and closer still, until...

Just as the Sharpedo broke free from the water and bared its many fangs, Inkay turned around, not at all scared of the ferocious beast. Instead, she put on the most adorable face ever seen, one so amazing that putting it into words just wouldn't adequately describe it. The Sharpedo just stared in awe until it gave Inkay a big hug, swimming her to shore.

"...Okay. So, only three on the Mesprits didn't jump," Azelf said. "Can the Uxies do any better?"

"Well, we _do _have two Water types," Masquerain said. "I'd say we have preferable odds."

"Yeah, that's what they all think. Who's first?"

"If no one else wants to, then I'll go first," Corsola offered. When no one spoke against her, she took it as a cue to dive. She landed safely in the safe zone.

Immediately, everyone's eyes turned to Spheal, who took it in stride. "I can do it guys!" She rolled herself off the cliff, landing safely.

With all the Water types exhausted, the Uxies were having trouble deciding just who to send out next. Well, most of them. Furfrou saw the opportunity, and he kicked Magmar off the cliff.

Some were appalled. "Furfrou!" gasped Lampent.

"He irks me," he shrugged.

"You can't get double immunity out of this, you know," Azelf said.

"Who said anything about immunity?"

"Whatever. But that doesn't count as jumping."

Furfrou scowled, a sentiment that was shared by a few others on his team. "_What."_

"I said you had to jump off, not have someone else kick you off." He gave an apologetic shrug. "Sorry dude, that counts as a chicken."

"Then Meowstic didn't jump either," Numel added. "Ampharos threw her off."

Azelf gave an annoyed sigh. "Fine, Mesprits have four chickens. Happy?"

"No," Furfrou scowled again.

"Perhaps we should calm down," Kricketune said, fluttering over. "We won't be able to enjoy this if we don't calm down! For example, I am calm, so I know this will be fun!" To make a point, Kricketune fluttered off of the cliff, landing in the safe zone with ease.

"Three jumpers, one chicken," Azelf declared. "I'd suggest you go faster, We don't want this to be a three parter."

And so faster they went. Those like Lilligant, Lucario, and Igglybuff jumped down with little complaint. Masquerain and Hoppip simply flew down while Girafarig and Absol fell with their four legs flailing around.

It was Krokorok's turn next. Much to Azelf's surprise, the Ground type actually jumped, and showed no hesitance in the slightest. "Didn't expect that. Okay, so we've got Lampent, Rampardos, Numel, Furfrou, and Helioptile left."

Helioptile peered down the cliff. "Uh, will I be filmed jumping."

"Duh."

"Ah. Well then no, I'm not jumping."

"Wait, what?"

Helioptile shrugged. "Sorry." He took a Torchic hat and walked down the cliff.

Azelf was amazed. "I... I'm amazed."

"Might as well be a good time to say I'm not jumping either," Numel said.

"Dude!" Azelf spluttered. "Your team is winning! You can't just quit now!"

"If we're winning, then it shouldn't matter," Numel said, walking off.

Azelf groaned. "Ugh, whatever. You three, are you jumping?"

Lampent and Rampardos just stared at the ground. Furfrou snarled. "Looks like I'm the only one jumping." With that, he leaped off the cliff.

**%%%**

**Furfrou: We're gonna lose anyway. And even though I have immunity now, I'm not gonna have it later. Might as well do the challenges so no one holds it against me.**

**%%%**

Azelf just glared at the duo. "Guys, you have only three chickens. All you need to do is _jump._"

Lampent twiddled her appendages. "I-I'm afraid of water."

"And I kind of don't want to sink," Rampardos said.

"Just... Just get off my cliff," he sighed. Once they were all off, Azelf floated to shore, where everyone was gathered. Even Lampent and Rampardos, who seemed to get there quicker than him.

"So, who won?" Zoroark asked.

"Because of _four freaking' copouts, _you Mesprits win this part of the challenge."

The Mesprits needed while the Uxies groaned.

"This part?" Lucario asked, eyebrow raised.

"Very perceptive!" Azelf said. "Yes, this part. If you'll look behind you, you'll see two crates, one big, one small."

Everyone turned to indeed see two crates.

"How'd those get here?" Taillow asked.

"Don't know, don't care. Now then, I'll need each of you to elect one of your chickens."

"For what?" Taillow asked.

"Dude, stop asking questions. But seriously though, pick a chicken, and they'll have to haul that crate to camp by any means necessary. Mesprits, for winning, you get the small crate. Uxies get the large one. Ready? Go!" With that, Azelf disappeared in yet another cloud of smoke.

Immediately, all eyes from the Uxies turned to Rampardos, who seemed kind of lost. "Uh... What's with all the eyes?"

Krokorok put a firm hand on Rampardos's shoulder. "Alright dude, it's times like these where we new your muscles. Can you do it?"

Rampardos mulled it over. "Well, I _was _on the wrestling team in high school..."

"You went to high school?" asked Numel, eyebrows raised. "We're Pokemon. We don't go to school."

Krokorok scoffed. "No one cares, egghead. Or would _you _rather push this crate?"

With a huff, Numel said, "Sports aren't my forte."

"So I'm guessing hard work fits into that?"

"Gee, of course it does. Wow, how smart you must be." The sarcasm was almost venomous.

"Listen here, you little—"

"Enough."

The word alone wouldn't have been enough to stop such a quarrel, but the calm yet firm tone similar to a police sheriff brought everyone's attention to Lucario. Even with this sudden change in attention, his bold stance did not falter, nor did his tone waiver. "This fight is irrelevant. If we really want to win this challenge, we must use our strongest member." He glanced over to Rampardos. "And even then, only if he's willing."

"So, what you're saying is, I gotta push the crate?" Rampardos asked.

"Yes," Lucario said. "Are you up to it?"

Rampardos chuckled, as if the thought otherwise simply amused him. "I once carried a hotel room double my size!"

"A hotel room..." Numel started to say, though Lucario's stare kept the camel silent.

"I can do this guys, don't you worry," Rampardos said.

Lucario turned to the others. "Any objections?"

All were silent.

"Very well. Rampardos, our victory is in your hands."

* * *

><p>The Mesprits, however, had a relatively harder time deciding their chicken.<p>

Furret started to clear their options up. "So, it's down to Dunsparce, Shuckle, Meowstic, or..." Her eyes rested over to Breloom, who was still in fetal position. "Uhm. Yeah."

"Obviously, sending out Breloom is a death sentence," Zoroark said, prompting a "Hey!" from Furret. "And Dunsparce and Shuckle don't seem really strong... or having enough incentive to do this."

The party bros shrugged.

As Zoroark and everyone else slowly moved their eyes to Meowstic, she had already been ready to protest. "No way, uh-uh. I don't have any physical strength, especially not as much as those two." She pointed a thumb to Dunsparce and Shuckle.

"She _does_ have a point," Ampharos muttered, not so pleased to actually admit that.

"Hey, hang on," said Floette. "Can't you just use your psychic powers?"

"That's not a bad idea!" Corphish said. "Probably the easiest way, ain't it?"

Meowstic's eyes widened. "No way, I'm not doing it!"

"Oh _yes you are,_" snarled Venipede. "I didn't get pulled off a freaking' cliff for _nothing._"

"Well, _I _ didn't get _hurled _off a cliff just so I can do _this. _Find yourself some other guinea pig, because I'm not doing it!"

"Meowstic..." Natu said, skipping forward. "We don't have any other option. We need _you _and you alone."

Meowstic stammered before saying, "B-But I ca–won't! I won't!"

Natu just stared, her beady black eyes studying every trace of intent in Meowstic's. Finally, she said, "Fine. There's obviously no reasoning." The avian turned to the rest of the team. "We'll put it to a vote. Whoever wants Meowstic to do this, raise your appendage."

Almost every hand/wing/whatever went up, the only ones not were Meowstic's (for obvious reasons), Breloom's (seeing as he was still in fetal position), and Natu's (given that she felt the need to abstain).

Meowstic, however, fumed. "Fine! If you want me to do it so badly, fine! But don't blame me if it has, like, dumbbells too heavy even for me!"

* * *

><p>"What's in these? Dumbbells?"<p>

"Yes," Azelf said simply to answer Rampardos's question. Then he turned to you. "See how original this part is? Aren't I so smart for making it up?"

"Yeah, real smart to be talking to thin air," Numel said, rolling his eyes. Then, suddenly, his mouth closed up tight. "MMPH!"

"No more screentime for you," Azelf snickered, then turned to Rampardos and Meowstic, the two of them in front of their respective boxes, eight at the starting line. "Alright. No ifs, ands, or buts about it."

"Heh heh, butts," Munchlax said, almost dreamily so.

"Uh, yeah. Whoever loses this loses it for their whole team. So, you know, don't screw up. Are we ready?"

Rampardos seemed ready, the previous parts of Azelf's speech not worrying him in the slightest. Meowstic, however, was trembling, though with the straightest of faces she had, it was hard to tell.

"Then let's go!" With a psychic blast up in the air that acted as a flare, the duo began.

Rampardos put all his effort into his push, though that only managed to make the box inch its way forward. His entire team started shouting out either words of encouragement or advice.

"You can do it!" shouted Igglybuff.

"Conserve your energy," said Lucario in that same firm tone.

"Crack some skulls!" yelled Krokorok, which brought the entirety of the cheering to a halt. "Oh, wrong challenge. Gotcha."

With Meowstic, there was equal encouragement, though a noticable lack of effort, at least telepathically. Meowstic pushed feebly at the box, maxing even less effort than Rampardos. She tried everything, from batting at it to kicking it to even trying 'Open Sesame'. Everything except for telekinesis, which everyone was quick to realize.

"Come on!" Ampharos said. "Use Psychic and we win!"

By now, Meowstic was visibly shuddering, all her other options tried and failed. She glanced over to Rampardos, who was halfway across the shore by now, which only amplified her panic.

The cheers had slowly dissolved into anxious shouts, none of them wanting to lose over something like this. "Come on!" "Please, just use Psychic!" "Actually do something!"

Her straight face finally cracked and accompanied her tremoring body with a pained and panicked expression. Her eyes darted from her team to Rampardos and to her box, her breathing becoming even more ragged as her hyperventilating finally reached its max, until...

She slumped to her knees, her head and ears bowed, finally giving up.

The entirety of the Mesprits were too shocked (or in some cases, furious) for words, which was infectious enough to silence the Uxies as well.

Azelf broke the silence with a megaphone. "AND THE UXIES WIN IT!"

Rampardos stood next to his box, tired and panting, for he had finally crossed the finish line.

Immediately, the Uxies erupted into a cheer, while the Mesprits...

Well, the Mesprits simply glared at the cat, who still stayed on the ground, her shoulders heaving ever so slightly.

"Mesprits, I'll see you at elimination tonight," Azelf said, disappearing in yet another puff of smoke.

This elimination, like all that were yet to come, would not be a good one.

No, not by a long shot.

* * *

><p>With the torches lit, it hardly seemed like nighttime when all seventeen members crowded inside the area. But the flickering flames brought forth an elevated sense of tension and anxiety.<p>

Azelf stood, levitating a tray of sixteen marshmallows. Rotom stood next to him... doing nothing, oddly. Maybe Azelf just wanted him that because he needed Rotom for every episode.

"Campers," Azelf said, "you're gathered here today because, in one way or another, you done bonked it."

Everyone looked at him oddly as Rotom whispered into Azelf's ear. With a melodramatic sigh, Azelf said, "Fffine. You guys screwed up majorly. But, one of you screwed up the most, and that Pokemon will not get a marshmallow, which is a symbol of safety for you. And, since this is our first elimination ceremony, I felt that it was fitting to invite the other team, so they see just how this works!"

Once Azelf finished, the seventeen members of the Uxies filed in, standing off to the side.

"What? Why?" Taillow asked.

"I... just said why. Dude, you need to listen." Azelf cleared his throat and continued. "So, you've all cast your votes, which you won't be seeing because we _totally _have enough confessionals this episodes, yup, totally. So, those of you with no votes is.. actually, everyone but Breloom and Meowstic."

"What? Why me?" both of them asked at the same time.

"Let's find out! Marshmallows go to Ampharos, Corphish, Dunsparce, Floette, Furret, Hippopotas, Inkay, Mr. Mime, Munchlax, Natu, Shuckle, Skorupi, Taillow, Venipede, and Zoroark." He flicked marshmallows at the fifteen mentioned Pokemon.

Breloom and Meowstic sat there, both of them equally nervous.

"Breloom and Meowstic," said Azelf. "Each of you have a reason for being in this spot. Breloom, you totally sissied out. Meowstic... dudette, you done bonked it."

Rotom started to whisper in Azelf's ear again, but Azelf pushed him away. "Now, one of you has lost by a landslide. Like, thirteen to four."

"What?" Taillow asked. "Then what's with all the suspense?"

"Excuse you, I am _trying _ to create quality television for our viewers, and also quality words for our readers." He took a deep breathe to compose himself, then exhaled. "The final marshmallow of the night goes to..."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"...Breloom."

"Oh thank Mew," Breloom breathed, catching the marshmallow.

"Ew, Mew," Azelf said. "Sorry Meowstic, you're... Meowstic?"

Meowstic's head hung down, her shoulders heaving once again. But this time it was different. This time, she was... Laughing?

She started erupting in a torrent of laughter, showing no signs of dying down. After eons, she was finally able to speak. "Nice. _Real _nice. You'd get rid of me. Well, let me tell you guys something. You've just lost your power player!"

"A power player who _can't play,_" said Furfrou.

"Furfrou!" Lampent gasped. "That was rude!"

"So is throwing a challenge just because she doesn't want to use her Psychic powers."

For one short, fleeting moment, Meowstic looked surprised, almost confused. Then she composed herself, gaining a proud expression. "Yeah, you're absolutely right!"

"Disgraceful," sneered Furfrou.

"Meowstic, the newly rebuilt Dock of Shame awaits," Azelf said, motioning his hand over to the dock that now had "super tubular" railings.

Meowstic, with a stance proud enough to fit others of her species, strided her way to the awaiting boat. But just as she disappeared from view into the darkness of the night that the boat resided in, a voice stopped her. "Hey, wait!"

Meowstic turned around, just able to make out the form of... "Ampharos?"

Ampharos gave a sort of cocky grin. "Listen. I know you didn't throw the challenge, the same way you didn't want to jump off that cliff just because of your fur."

Meowstic's heart skipped a beat. Did she... know?

"I don't know _why _you didn't do this," Ampharos continued, causing Meowstic to exhale her breathe that even she didn't know she was holding. "But I do know that it's something you can't say. So, unless I'm wrong, which I seriously doubt..." She held out her flipper-like hand. "I just wanna wish you luck."

Meowstic just stared at the hand, wide-eyed, until she finally cracked a smile. "You too," she said, grasping the hand and giving a firm shake. With a final smile, Meowstic boarded the boat, and the boat sailed, soon disappearing from view.

Furret walked up to Ampharos, confused at the whole ordeal. "I don't understand. I though you didn't like Meowstic."

"I didn't," she admitted. "But no one throws a challenge and then cries about it, don't'cha think?"

Furret nodded idlely.

"She's still a good Pokemon, and that's enough for me," Ampharos finished, putting her arms around the back of her neck. "Ah, I'm hungry. Want some food?"

"Yeah," Furret nodded, and as she and her new friend walked over to the mess hall, she caught sight of Breloom, the Grass type still savoring the sight of his marshmallow. And suddenly, Ampharos's words made a little more sense.

* * *

><p><strong>Votes: 4 Breloom (Meowstic, Mr. Mime, Natu, Ampharos); 13 Meowstic (everyone else)<strong>

**Eliminated: Meowstic**

**A/N: And there goes the most interesting character I'll ever write for. But don't worry. Her story isn't nearly over yet. Why, some say it's just beginning. No one says it's in the middle.**

**So, we've got some plotlines right now! Furret/Breloom and Helioptile's little gag come to mind, and we've got lots of friendship duos like Venipede/Skorupi (even if Venipede doesn't like it), Masquerain/Corsola, Munchlax/Hippopotas, and Shuckle/Dunsparce (best party bros ever).**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed/followed/favorited/read/knows of the existence of this fic. Seriously, it's you guys who make this whole thing possible.**

**And sorry if some characters have more screentime than others. They'll each have theirs soon enough.**

**NEXT TIME: "The Big Sleep" Yet another by-the-book challenge as the remaining thirty-three participate in the thing we call the Awakeathon. Yeah. Stifle your screams, NoCo fan girls, this ain't happening.**

**Criticism is obliged! See ya!**


End file.
